Love the Way You Lie
by PhillPhry
Summary: Finn and Puck finally found each other, but is it everything that they ever thought it would be?


**This story was based on "Love the Way you Lie, Part II". Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Hold up, I'm comin'" the familiar voice yelled from inside of the somewhat grungy apartment. The young male stood there on the other side of the door with a suitcase in his hand and his backpack around his arms smiling like the nervous goofball that he was.

The door swung upon and a toned, and slightly hairy to the other's surprise, chest appeared in front of him. "F-Finn? What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck asked as he pulled his buddy into some sort of brotherly _bro_ hug. "Decided to come and visit my best friend!" Finn beamed happily before releasing himself from the other's grasp and slightly blushing at the semi-naked friend in front of him. "Still wearing that nipple ring I see" Finn said before stepping inside of the small apartment and throwing his bags on the ground. "Of course Finnessa, it's like my signature thing, besides my fucking beast of a mohawk" the slightly older male smirks in a cocky manner.

"Wait, how the fuck did you find out where I lived?" Puck questioned as he strolled over to the kitchen to both adjust his basketball shorts and skirmish through whatever was in his beaten down fridge. Pulling out a milk carton and then bringing it to his lips, his ears perked up as Finn started answering his question, "Mercedes gave it to me. I wanted to surprise you. I hope-" "-Ah, 'Cedes" Puck said with a small nod before placing the nearly empty carton on the counter in front of him. "Well you did more than fucking surprise me dude. You totally could have caught me while I was beating off or whatever but naw, I'm glad that you're here. I missed you dumbass." Puck chuckles to himself as Finn kicks off his shoes and his jacket.

"You hungry or anything? You need a shower? Take a shit? Anything?" Puck asked with an awkward wiggle of his eyebrows almost like he was getting ready to mock the woodland creature in front of him. "Nope. I'm good Puck. I'm just super tired. Can I crash somewhere?" He asked with a rub to the back of his neck. "Yea-yeah, take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor" Puck announced rather definitely almost as though he was anticipating an argument from his best friend. "No, I'll just take the couch" Finn said with a small nod, "It's no big -" "-My bed is the fucking couch you ass" Puck snared back before shrugging it off of his shoulders coldly. "Then sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Finn suggested which caused a groan and a wave of his hand from the mohawk-haired male. "Just sleep on the bed and no funny busy" Puck said as he led his best friend into the bedroom. _'Two guys in one bed is kind of gay'_ Finn thought to himself which forced a chuckle to escape his lips as he took a plop down on the couch, which resembled a bed more than it did a couch, and used one of the pillows to rest his head.

It wasn't long before the taller male was fast asleep and the shorter was discarding his jeans and slipping underneath the blanket that had delicately covered the younger male's body. Puck found himself drifting off into sleep in no time only to be awoken by a hand around his chest, holding him and pulling him closer. Stiffening his body a bit, Puck couldn't move until he realized that it was his friend who was there in the same bed with him. "F-Finn, what're you doing?" He mumbled in the form of a question which caused a sleeping Finn Hudson to stir in his sleep. It wasn't until Puck lightly elbowed Finn in the stomach, which caused Fin to squirm and whimper as his eyes quickly fluttered open. "S-sorry Noah, I just … it just … happened" Finn stammered before blushing wildly as he tried to focus his mind on something else. "Finn, chill. I know you've liked me since like Sophomore year" Puck grinned before closing his eyes at the feeling of the other's arm still around him. "S-sorry," Finn repeated once more before moving away a bit but gasping when he felt Noah pull him back to the original position, "Didn't say that I didn't like it." And with that, they were both asleep.

The next morning was weird – very weird. Puck woke up to a beautiful smell that filled the apartment. "-The fuck?" he mumbled before sitting up in bed to rub the back of his mohawk curiously. "What is that?" He slowly lifted himself up from the bed and dragged his feet across the floor until he reached the kitchen where a somewhat perky, and adorably confused, Finn Hudson stood cooking, or what seemed to be cooking. "The fuck are you doing Hudson?" Puck asked as he shifted himself closer to where the other male was standing. "Just cooking you some breakfast babe" Finn said as he continued to stir the pot that was in front of him rather delicately. "B-babe? You sound like a homo Hudson" Puck snorted as he slowly peered into the pot. "Smells good though, real good". Puck didn't notice the blush on the other's face but he turned back quick enough to notice him staring at his basically naked body. "Like what you see Hudson?" Puck questioned rather confidently.

The blush on Finn's face said it all. "S-sorry" he whispered which caused his best friend to slowly wrap his arms around the taller male's frame with a chuckle, "S'cool. Say I've got a couple of clients to take care of in a couple of minutes so I should get going" the pool boy glanced up at the other male who was now _living with him_ or whatever they were calling it. "Y-you don't want any food?" Finn asked rather sadly as Puck moved away and headed towards the bedroom to grab some clothes of his own.

Finn watched him curiously and shrugged his shoulders as he continued stirring the pot. "I'll have some when I come back, promise" Puck yelled from the other room which caused Finn's ears to perk up slowly. "Okay, I'll wait for you then" Finn yelled back but lifted his gaze when his best friend entered the room dressed in jeans and a lose fitting button-up shirt. "Just don't stop being so fucking adorable okay?" Puck asked playfully and with a wink before walking over to Finn once more and pressing his lips to the other's tenderly before pulling away, "Or else I might have to spank you." Finn blushed once more and chuckled a bit to himself before nodding, "Y-yeah, o-okay. P-promise" he said nervously as Puck turned around and left the apartment.

Half an hour later, Finn had set up the table, for two of course, and walked into the bedroom to find his own bag full of clothes and other necessities. He walked over to where Noah's iPod was and put the songs on shuffle. He snickered to himself as _Say You'll Be There_ by the Spice Girls came on. He stripped himself of his clothes. He danced around the room as he put on a fresh pair of clothes and sang along to the song unconsciously. "_If you put two and two together you will see what our friendship is for_." Before he knew it, he was finished getting dressed and back in the kitchen. "I can't believe he had Spice Girls on his iPod." He commented and then walked over to lean against the counter as he waited for the other to come back.

Another hour or so passed by and still no signs of Puck. Finn looked around sadly which quickly turned into a smile as the other male walked through the door. "Hi honey, I'm home." "Hey, I missed you." Finn said rather bashfully. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. This cougar couldn't get her hands off my jock. Her husband wasn't complaining either. They were-" Puck said but was quickly cut off by the other. "Y-you had sex?" Finn questioned with a rather depressed tone. Puck shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Dude, pussy is pussy, or in this case pussy and cock" Puck smirked which caused Finn to slowly sulk over to the other side of table and sit down sadly. "O-oh" "So what did you make?" Puck asked as he looked down at the pasta on his plate. He then opened the other china set and noticed some meatballs, "Yes! Spaghetti and meatballs. Dude, I haven't had this in years. It's my fucking favorite" Puck says rather excitedly. "Y-yeah" Finn commented and looked down at his own plate.

Puck looked up from his plate and glared over at the other. "Whats'a matter with you Hudson? What the fuck got in your g-string?" "It's nothing" Finn said rather quickly which caused Puck to drop his fork that he had somehow had in his hand. "Bullshit it's nothing. What the fuck is it?" Puck spat quickly. "I just... I'm sad" Finn paused awkwardly. "What the fuck happened? Who's ass do I have to pound?" Puck said before standing up and walking over to the other slowly. "I just … you … I didn't think you'd have … sex" he said sadly before looking down with some tears in the corner of his eyes. "I just figured you and I, we would, never mind it's stupid." Finn said which caused Puck to snort, "-We'd what? Be together?" He questioned rather awkwardly. "Y-yeah, kind of." "Dude, we're not a bunch of homos, and I'm a fucking sex shark – I can't be tied down" Puck sighed before looking down at the crying Hudson. "But I love you" Finn mumbled before looking up to face the other. "What? How? You can't dude" Puck said quickly. "I've fucking loved you since fucking Kindergarten. They way you used to hold my hand when we were younger because I was afraid of some movie or reading in class. How you held me the day my mom almost lost the house and I had no idea what to do. The way I held you last night … the way you let me. I love you and I always have Noah" Finn said as Puck rose his hand to slap the other across the face.

Finn groaned out in pain as the feeling of the other's hand colliding with his face still felt fresh on his face. "Shit! F-Finn I'm so fucking sorry. Baby" Puck said before falling to his knees and cupping the other's cheeks in his face, "I'm so fucking sorry Finn, so sorry." Puck said barely in a whisper as he pulled his face closer to kiss his forehead. "So fucking sorry" He repeated over and over as Finn sat there crying in disbelief like a lost and wounded puppy. "Let's go lay down" Puck said before pulling Finn off of his seat and directing him towards the bedroom and finally onto the bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled Finn down as well slowly and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry Finn. So fucking sorry" Puck groaned in sadness as Finn continued to cry. They both laid there for hours on end. Finn crying and Noah, not Puck, consoling him.

A couple of weeks later, Puck woke up first and laid there in bed waiting for the other, taller male to wake up. "Good morning" Puck whispered into Finn's ear. "Morning" Finn mumbled softly and then turned over to face him. The first thing that Puck noticed was the bruise on Finn's face. He brought his finger to it and rubbed it tenderly. "I've been thinking … about you" Puck said with a small sight, "Be with me. Be my boyfriend. Please?" Puck begged and couldn't help but smirk as Finn's face practically brightened up. "R-really?" Finn questioned happily. "Does this answer your question?" Puck asked as he kissed the other's lips softly.

After countless minutes of love making, or _please touch me there again Noah, please_, Puck looked over at the other who laid there tiredly. "I'm going to go take a shower" he groans before rolling off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "I'll join you in a couple of minutes" Finn yelled out as he glanced over at the bedside table as a vibrating noise went off. "Noah your phone" Finn yelled as he heard the water run in the bathroom. "Ugh" Finn groaned before grabbing the other's phone and reading the text that had popped up. "_We're still on for tonight? I can't wait to feel-_" Finn had to stop reading as a rush of pain overcame his body.

Closing his eyes, Finn laid there on the bed. "Great. I fell in love with a cheater" he sighs before turning on his side and closing his eyes sadly. He was disturbed by his now boyfriend standing over him in nothing but a towel. "You never came to join me" Puck said with a pout on his face. "You had a text" Finn said as he opens his eyes to hand the phone to Puck. Puck quickly opened it and read it, "Finn, it's not what it seems. I promise you I wouldn't cheat" Puck said rather angrily. "Right. What're you doing tonight?" "I've got pools to clean" Puck said rather quickly. "Of course you do. _Pools_." Finn said with a scoff before Puck stormed back over to the bed. "Maybe you shouldn't be fucking reading my shit then. Don't be fucking insane Finn." "You're going to go fuck your brains out tonight and I'm going to stay here – missing you" Finn says sadly before adding, "- 'cause I fell in love with a cheater" Finn adds with a sniffle before feeling the same familiar hand from yesterday collide with his face once more. "I'm not a fucking cheater" and with that Puck stormed off.

"_Listen Finn, you need to just accept that he loves you. He's had a past, you know that and you can't change whatever he's done in the past. He loves you, I'm sure he does. No I know for a fact he does. You two used to always sit there in the choir room and goof off with each other. Even when he was with me, I knew that he loved you. Come on Hudson, play it cool boy_" the female on the phone said quickly. "H-he hit me. Twice." "_Honey, if he hit you then you need to either leave, figure out why he hit you, or hit back. That's all there really is. I'm not saying you should hit him back because that's not a healthy relationship. But, you do need to figure out what's going on between the two of you because it's just not healthy Finn. Just talk to him. And if you need me, I'm don't live that far from him_" she said quickly. "Thanks 'Cedes" Finn said and then hung up the phone quickly.

He rolled off of the bed and walked into the kitchen to find something edible to eat. He was sure that the pasta and meatballs were in the same spot from the day before and probably weren't edible at all anymore. He went to the fridge and pulled out some cheese to scarf down on as the door opened and in strolled in his … _Noah_. "Hey" Finn mumbled. There was no response. Nothing. Not even a look of guilt or – anything. Puck just strolled past him and into the bedroom. "Are we not going to talk about this?" Finn asked as he followed Puck quickly. "Come on Noah." "My name is Puck" Puck spat in a quick response. "Come on _Puck_." Finn reworded quickly. "Nothing to talk about. I'm going out" Puck said quickly before grabbing his wallet from the counter and storming out of the room. "Cool, I'll just kill myself then" Finn said quickly before watching the other in hopes of some kind of reaction, "Cool. Have fun. I'm going to go and get my dick sucked" Puck said and with that he left the apartment. "Love you too Puck" Finn said before pulling out his own iPod and popping his own headphones into his ears. _Love the Way you Lie Part II_ blared through the speakers. The words, the feelings, the everything forced Finn to think about his lover.

Finn left the apartment slowly and then walked out into the cold, December afternoon.

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, don't know why I'm still surprised_.

He found himself walking to who knows where, to who knows what, all until he found himself at the top of a bridge looking down at the world below him. It was so far down. So very far.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind._

"I love you Noah Puckerman" Finn said before letting himself fall over the edge of the bridge. Thoughts of Noah entering his mind from the past couple of weeks and from his life as a whole. "_Hey, I'm Noah but everyone calls me Puck_" "_I'm Finn_" "_Cool name Finessa._" / "_I love you so much Noah Puckerman. I love you with everything inside of me_" "_And I love you too Finn Hudson. I always have and I always will_." / "_Please?_" "_Are you sure?_" "_Positive. I want you to make love to me. I want you to go where no one's ever gone before._" / "_Fuck you! You're a piece of shit._" "_I know I am._" / "_Everyone tell you how fucking adorable and goofy you are? You're fucking hot as fuck Finn._" "_Who me? Naw. __You're the cute one._" "_You're right about that._" / "_I'll always love you._" "_I'll always love you too._"

Finn looked up at the sky in front of him, falling every so peacefully. The music continued:

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie, oh. I love the way you lie._

Crash! There lay Finn, all by himself on the ground, bleeding profusely. Everything went silent, he lost his vision and that was that.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war you'll always win, even when I'm right. 'Cause you feed me fables from your head, with violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie, oh. I love the way you lie._

"I swear to God, if he doesn't wake up I'm going to … fuck. Finn please wake up, please" Puck said as he sat on the hospital bed with a lifeless, unconscious, beaten-up Finn Hudson. "Come on Finn, please. You were the fucking captain of the football team, you can handle this, please. Please pull through baby, please. I fucking love you. I fucking love you so much. Please baby, please" Puck said in time with the heart monitor that was barely letting Finn live. He was hooked up to millions of machines trying to save his life. His head was wrapped up to try and stop all of the bleeding. His legs were in a cast and his arms seemed to be stuck in this one position that looked like he was ready to catch a ball that was being thrown in his direction.

_So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave. 'Til the walls are goin' up in smoke, with all our memories._

Puck reached for Finn's hand and held it tightly in his own as tears started streaming down his face. "Finn if you fucking die I swear to you" he said over and over hoping and praying that somehow his threats would scared Finn's heart enough to allow it to beat and not fail on the lanky football player. "Please Finn, please. Please. I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. They weren't anything those people. And I didn't fuck anyone last night, I promise you. Only you Finn Hudson, only you. Please." Puck said as he leaned forward to cry into the other's shoulder sadly. "Please Finn, please."

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face, smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction. Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night, so I can push you off me. Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me. Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy. Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me, then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me._

"Please baby, please pull through this for me." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs that we'll have each other's backs 'cause we're that lucky. Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills. You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count, but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Finn, I'm so fucking sorry. I'll do anything if you just pull through, please baby, please. I'll … shave my mohawk, I'll scream your name form the tallest fucking mountain, I'll move back to Lima with you … please anything baby, please."

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'. This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it. With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it._

Beep. Beep.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

Beep.

_I love the way you lie._

Silence. The heart monitor stopped. It was over.

"Finn, oh my God, please baby. Doctor help!" Puck yelled in a frantic panic as he stormed around the room like a chicken without a head wondering how in the world he could save his lover. Save the best thing that had ever happened to him. "FINN!" He yelled some more as he broke down and clung to the other's lifeless body even though the doctor's were trying to pull him off of him.

Puck was escorted out of the room with all of Finn's things while the doctors did everything they could to revive the what once was star quarterback.

Puck sat there, outside of the room crying desperately as he clung to the blood stained shirt that was once clung to Finn's body. "Finn baby" he whispered as he moved to focus on his iPod that was still playing on repeat. He shoved the headphones into his ears and winced a bit at the volume but pushed through it as the words attacked him. He couldn't help but cry even more.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm sorry to inform you but -" everything just blurred out as soon as Puck, no Noah, heard those words. The music still in his head, the warmth of Finn still against his body … Finn.

"_I love the way you lie. _I love the way I lie."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first Finn/Puck story and I really do hope that you guys enjoy it. There might be some grammatical errors, just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Glee. Also, I do not own the Rihanna song, "Love the Way you Lie Part II" which the story was based off of. This was just written for fun.**


End file.
